The present invention relates to circuit paste and more particularly to silk-screenable circuit paste compositions.
Silk-screening is a technique which is used to create electrical circuit patterns on circuit boards. Such technique is plagued, however, by the formation of craters or pin-holes in the circuit patterns screened onto the circuit boards. Such craters or pin-holes cause increased circuit pattern resistance and, depending upon their relative positioning in the circuit pattern, can cause discontinuities in a circuit run.
A silk-screenable circuit paste which can be screen printed onto a circuit board with minimal pinholing or void formation would be highly desirable.